ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cerberus
so how strong is the guy supposed to be? could a 75drg/whm take him? -- Darkdragoon, Alexander Alliance of 75s. --Aurikasura 23:39, 10 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Most of these sorts of things are made to be taken out by parties, but since you're a Dragoon, there's only two ways to find out. Go up there and try, or get together 18 of your other DRG friends and try ;) --Chrisjander 23:40, 10 May 2006 (PDT) ok so this guy a strong 1... but can any1 give the pos of this guy? the directions to him seem a little weak to me.. In terms of it's position and better directions... I-8 the southernmost part, a large open are past a gateway where a Hilltroll Paladin roams around, just south of the most common troll exp camp. In terms of it's difficulty... most LS groups will take 18 or more players but it can be defeated with less varying with your setup and skill, the smallest group i have personally killed it with is 8 players (all lv.75) the battle took 1 hour and 35 minutes with the following setup; Party No.1: PLD/NIN, NIN/DRK, DRK/SAM, BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK, WHM/SMN. Party No.2: BLM/WHM, DRK/SAM. It should be noted this was done before WotG was released so no /SCH was available at the time. --Jaize *: Can be Duoed by NIN/DNC and WHM/RDM at 90, though Violent Flourish never landed and ninjutsu were resisted so I didnt bother long with that. just keep TP to help cure once he starts using gates of hades. I used a few MDT gears but nothing special. 35/40 minutes fight without food >.< Valkyrianbah 00:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Detects by Spellcasting a friend of mine recently experienced Cerberus detecting by spellcasting (from a tunnel below, mind you). If anyone could get this confirmed, I'm sure everyone would greatly appreciate it being added. Dragonspight 09:52, 3 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Just curious, would people rather see the original description for Cerberus (shown on this page) or the description given in the second EMW? http://www.playonline.com/pcd/topics/ff11us/detail/1088/detail.html Or maybe a combo of the 2. I don't care, just seeing what other people would like. --Jopasopa 22:54, 16 January 2007 (EST) aht urhgan areas why is there a special heading called 'aht urhgan areas' under the special attacks? it's not like cerberus can escape the near east and wreak havoc on windurst, thus losing all of his special attacks. what, may i ask, is the point? >.> --Confused in Texas (aka Eleri 21:58, 17 January 2007 (EST)) ---- Aht Urhgan in this case refers to the expansion. In most cases, a monster isn't posted outside of zones introduced prior to its expansion. Look on other monster pages and you'll see 3 columns, one for each expansion (Original + Zilart are grouped together), showing in which areas they have or don't have certain moves. You see, with Promathia, they jazzed up some of the old monsters, giving them some new moves, moves they only perform in Promathia areas and Aht Urhgan areas. With Aht Urhgan, SE felt creative, so made some more TP moves for these oldtime monster fogies. It was added for Cerberus so every monster family has this table, even if they only appear in one Expansion. The exception to the rules are BCNMs (which were introduced with Zilart, but have TP moves their Promathia brethern have but their old brethern don't) and the sporadic mega-NM update (last seen in July 2005, a lot of new NMs were added to zones from the original game, Zilart, and Promathia). These tables usually note NM-only moves, though specific-NM-only moves (ones only 1 NM has, usually in a special fight), are not noted. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:12, 17 January 2007 (EST) Dispilling Cerberus' Blaze Spikes i saw a japanese RDM dispill it at least once i think it needs to be edited We need proof for this because I have tried as Red mage in various forms with around 317 Enfeebling magic, HQ staves etc. and I have not been able to remove it (talking about the Nyzul Isle version). Few times as RDM/DRK, mostly RDM/WHM so I am unable to test it with Elemental Seal. I have also tried it with Convergence >> Blank Gaze and Geist Wall as Blue mage (with Magic accuracy merits) to no avail. -- Orubicon 12:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Absolutely possible, at 85. I'm assuming it was earlier, just next to impossible with resist rates. Both rdm & bard are landing. I've edited as suche --Avoisin 21:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Hydra? Despite the fact that Cerberus does have multiple heads, I don't believe he belongs in Category:Hydra. If you compare his special attacks with those of the Hydra, you will see they are vastly different. Monster families are defined mainly by their shared special attacks. -- 13:30, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Category:Uses Draw in? ---- Twice 08/11/2010 within an hour, used draw in while i ventured tad to close , 2 thumps to lvl 56 blm and dead , stoneskin gone with 1 shot , i didn't see anyone post anything about draw in so --Hanbok 7:25pm, 11 august 2010 (EST) Broken It seems that Cerb havnt been updated yet, its like he is in super rage mode with 700ish attack as thf, i was doing only 5-15dmg - 2013 - May 26th Fought this last week and melee attacks were doing between 10 and 20 damage max, with Blade:Hi doing up to 250. Switched and defeated it with Atonement spam PLD + RDM duo, took 70 minutes... When it popped 3 days later, melee damage was better (30-40 as PLD) and it only took 25~ minutes (with 2 PLDs though). Waiting for it to pop again for more testing, but have read elsewhere that it's broken. Anyone else have experience with this? --Zatias 11:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Suspect there's an issue with him. Fought with a well-geared NIN and WAR and attacks were doing next to no damage to it. Ended up just leaving after 15 minutes cause only 12% health was gone and we were on a time crunch. -- 17:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC)